My Father
by The Sage of Storms
Summary: A collection of stories dedicated to the fathers and sons of DBZ. Non Yaoi.
1. Bardock and Raditz

Bardock stumbled into his small apartment exhausted from his last mission; he searched around the kitchen for any food. After a late night snack, he headed for bed, he noticed his son's door was opened a crack. He walked in finding the six year old boy sleeping soundly in his bed. He could hear Raditz's deep breathing as he went over to lift the pushed off blankets over the small form of the child. Raditz's tail was curled up next to him.

A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth as he stroked his son's long soft black hair. Raditz stirred a little in his sleep, smiling contently and mumbling mother in his sleep. Normally when Bardock came to check up on him, Raditz would remain asleep, but suddenly the boy's eyes flickered open, quickly adjusting to the darkness.

His father's large hand was still stroking his hair, but his thoughts were else where, he was staring at the opposite wall thinking of the events of the day. He knew if he broke his father's thoughts he would be scolded, and his father wouldn't show any affection again. So he remained silent and lightly closed his eyes, hoping that his father wouldn't suspect, but he was curious as to what his father would do next. Bardock got up from the bed, and just before heading to bed himself. He leaned over and slightly hugged Raditz whispering as not to wake him up.

"I'm proud of you, my son." With that he abruptly left shutting the door behind him, and then Raditz dared let his eyes open, and then heard his parents' bedroom door shut. Raditz's spirits was lifted, he often wondered if he even measured up to his father's expectations, and he knew in this small way…

His father loved him.

And that was all that mattered.


	2. Goku and Goten

A/N: This chapter is kind of the same as the first, but don't worry this format won't be the same for all the chapters just these two.

And I will put my disclaimer for both chapters here. I don't own DBZ, Bardock, Raditz, Goku or Goten. (I just wish I did.)

Goten stared out the window of the night sky, Gohan was sleeping and he was alone with his thoughts. He stared glumly at the window, looking at stars, yet for the carefree boy it wasn't happy thoughts that came into his mind. He worried his father didn't love him. Why did he leave him, Gohan and his mother behind? Was it because of him. Deciding he couldn't take it any longer, he tiptoed past Gohan and quietly shut the door behind him and crept to his parents' room. Chichi was sound asleep, and Goku was snoring happily beside her dreaming images of food, but he was some how startled when a small poke grabbed him out of his sleep. Goku turned to find the little seven year old look like staring at the ground shifting his feet. Goku blinked and mumbled,

"What's wrong, Goten?" Goku sat up on the edge of the bed, and picked up his son and held him in his arms.

"Daddy, I need to know." Goten hesitantly replied. Goku hugged him tighter.

"You can tell me anything, Goten, what's on your mind?" He whispered in his son's ear. Goten felt better, it was just like Gohan said, _he's like an angel, and whenever you're around him you feel better inside. _

"Do you love me?" Goten finally replied, he didn't want to say it, but he needed to know the truth about his father. Goku looked saddened; he wondered why his son would think that he didn't care about him.

"Yes, Goten, I love you, I've always loved you." Goku looked intently in Goten's eyes so there was no mistake in the child's mind. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you left us, and I thought it was because of me."

"No, no it never was because of you, it was something I had to do. If we could do it over, I would trade anything to have been there for you, and now I can." Goku rubbed his son's hair. Goten smiled happily and Goku carried his son to his room and tucked him into bed. Goten looked up as his father was leaving the room,

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Goku turned to look at him.

"I love you, too."

A/N: I hope you like it, tell me if you do. And I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
